Bolts tough choice
by sam wolfy
Summary: Bolt has to make a choice that could ruin his life
1. Chapter 1

A/N i do not own Bolt or any charictores in this chapter

A/N this is going to replace my other Bolt fanfic bcause it wasnt the best and this one is better, i have bin talking with Boltandmaybella and he has givin me a great idea for the rest of this story so to u bro hope u like this chapter better then the other and i thank u now and for the help with the rest of the story idea. thanks as well to mike101 who helped with the origanal story for chapter 1. hope everyone injoys this first chapter of Bolt's hard choice.

Chapter one- First love

"Bolt... Bolt come here boy" Penny calls from her room.

Bolt run's up to Penny's room and noses the door open. what he sees surprises him, Penny was lying on her bed completly naked. Bolt had seen Penny naked before, but this time things felt wierd, the smell was diffrent too, it smelled diffrent in her room.

"Come here buddy" she says patting infront of her on the bed.

Bolt slowly walks up to Penny's bed and jumps up. He imidatly figueres out that the wierd smell was comming from Penny. He was also comming to love the scent coming from her but he knew he couldn't go sniffing her naked body to get more of the scent.

Penny notices Bolt staring at her and slowly gains hope for what she was about to go through with, she takes a deep breath and stairs Bolt in the eyes "Bolt you know i have always loved you" she looks at him feelling silly for thinking he could understand her but deep inside she knew he could "well now i think i love you more then just my dog i want to be your mate" Penny looks away from his eyes and looks down to notie that his tip was pocking out and at that moment she knew he could understand her and she gained more hope.

After what Penny had said Bolt started to get restless and happy he had always dreamed of him and Penny being mates but knew they couldn't he had always seen other dogs and there people mating on the T.V and wished him and Penny could do that as well and now she is tellig him she wants him.

In responce to what Penny said Bolt gives a woof and wiggles up so his muzzle was right infront of her mouth. Penny looks him in the eye and leans down locking her mouth with his muzzle and kissing him, it started as a small kiss but soon Bolt's tounge had slid into her mouth. Bolt was in heaven enjoying the taste of his and Pennys siliva mixing. Soon they had to brake away for air and Penny took that time to say "Bolt i love you soo much."

Penny pushes Bolt onto his stomach and starts rubbing his belly fur. Bolt startes panting and closes his eyes and injoys the belly knew she would have to be the one to take this to next step so she slowly starts moving her hand down towards his sheath.

Bolts eyes shoot open as he feels Penny hand start rubbing his sheath he looks down and sees her smiling up at him. "You like that buddy" she says stroking his sheath a little giggled knowing that she had Bolt right were she wanted him. Her soft human fingers stroked his furry sheath intill his pink tip poked out, seeing his tip she rubs her thumb over it causing Bolt to yelp in surprise.

Bolt's tongue lolled out of his mouth as his eyes drifted open and closed. He was having trouble focusing on anything but the feelings stirring up under her fingertips as they slid along the protective skin covering his member. He could feel it swelling, poking out of its sheath like it did sometimes when he peed. But this felt very different. He shuddered, feeling the give of the outer layer of flesh as it slid along his stiffening member. _Oooooh..._ he whimpered. His breath came in panting gasps that did little to cool the heat he felt. _Oh, Penny, I don't think anything has every felt as good as- Ah!_ A little squirt of warm precum splashed on Penny's hand and Bolt wimpered slightly

Penny licked the pre from her hand and said "You taste pretty good buddy" and then slowley she lowered her head towardes his cock giving it a quick lick from starting from the base of his sheath and ending with a little kiss to his tip.

At first, a slack jawed growl was the only reply he could muster. He had licked himself plenty of times. He had never felt anything like that. _Ahhhh... Ohhh... Your tongue felt un... ohh... unbelievable..._ He looked down at her, flustered and halfway discombobulated, looking up at him, her lips slipped over the tip of his cock. Her tongue prodded against the tip a few times, causing him to jump a little whenever she made contact. Encouraged, she tried another little trick. Instead of just prodding against it, she licked *around* his cock, her tongue swirling against every surface, exploring every inch of his member as she sunk further and further, taking him all the way into her mouth.. He humped against her mouth, shivering as his cock bumped along every ridge on the roof of her mouth. _Oooh-aah! Oooh-aah! Oooh-haaaah!_

Hearing him pant, she looked up. Their eyes locked for an instant. Then she smiled up at him around his cock. That pretty, dirty, naughty, beautiful smile was too much for him. Eyelids fluttering, he peaked. _HuuuuUUUH!_ A long, drawn out breath. In the thrill of orgasm, he pressed his paws down against her head, shoving her along his cock until her lips reached his canine knot. Cum spurted out from his pulsing shaft, engorged so much it almost hurt. It felt like every nerve in his body was firing at once, all of them taking their orders from somewhere other than his brain, hijacked by his lust.

Penny swallowed all the Cum that spurted out from the white canine. _ohhh... that was... so...amazing_ looking down at the tired pooch laying in front of her panting from the pleasuer she smiled knowing that she made the right dicision in wanting to be with him she didn't care for other people she loved him and thats all that mattered.

When Bolt could think and stand he dicided it was time to show Penny what he could do so he nudged her till she got off the bed and onto her knees on her floor. Bolt started licking between her legs like he was dying of thirst. Heavenly tastes abounded, cascading down his tongue. He growled softly, reveling in the sublime flavor of his person, lapping more and more eagerly at every drop. The intimate scent of it, the scent of her, went to his head, spun him around. He was flying high on Pheromone Airways, hardly noticing her hunching down and moaning. Coming back in for another pass, he whined, suddenly denied her sweet nectar; she was too low.

He gave a surprised grunt as she backed into him, his chin suddenly brushing the small of her back. An ancient instinct abruptly exploded in his head. Bolt lunged, hind paws slipping as he found himself clambering up her... _Ohhh..._ In seconds she was under him, his forepaws tucking in front of her hips. It felt so good, so right, the tip of his penis already brushing her soft folds, ready to press inside...

Heart racing, bumping eagerly for that perfect spot as soon as their hips met. His chestfur pressed between them. Her skin on his tip felt electric. His paws wrapped tight around her sides, holding her. His weight made her moan. Instinct played along his nerves, pleading him to slam against her, jab until he found the right spot and then- _Easy, Bolty. You're a good boy. You're her good boy... You don't want to hurt her._ He grit his teeth. _I'm not even that sure what we're doing, but she feels really good!_

Hips moved, his and hers. Both wanted, needed him inside her. Soft skin, then softer, wetter, infinitely delicate. _We have contact... HuuUUh!_ He slipped in. The lips of her vagina slid back his sheath, exposing flesh to intimate flesh. _Ohhh!_

"Ahhh..." Penny eased down a little, her body trying to give him a better angle even as her mind was overcome with what they were doing. His paws locked tight around her hips. His fur on her back. His warm body all around her, moving inside her!

She was his, entirely his. The canine growled, his eyes screwing shut as control begun slipping away. His hips trembled and begun pushing into hers, driving his shaft as far as he could into her depths. She gasped and shuddered under him. His erection was small, still catching up to the situation, and so he basked in the unexpected freedom of being able to slide as deeply into her as he desired. He slipped further and further from his sheath, the protective fur shoved back by her vagina; so hot, so wet. All the while, his penis continued expanding. With each passing second, his penis grew longer, wider, hotter within her. He'd never been on her back before, but he knew instantly with every fiber of his being, that this was the way it was meant to be done. Her body shook under his every thrust, a little moan escaping her lips. His penis slipped in all the way to the sheath, the growing knot merely a speed bump.

"Bolt..." Her hand closed around his hind leg, desperate, She gasped once, squeezed tighter. "Bolt..." A shiver under him, then a needful whisper: "Zoom-zoom."

He thought for a split second, then a thrill thundered up his heart. _She wants me to... Oh jeez!_ With that sacred command, of escape, of pursuit, of speed, the rational Bolt finally fell away. His hind paws scrabbled for purchase on the tub floor. His strong canine legs rippled with effort, his hindquarters quaking for depth, and he started to thrust. Bolt was a wild dog now, slavering, grunting, desperately pounding away at this beautiful creature between his paws. He might be her good boy, but he was going to make her yelp!

He arched his back, hunched down against her and started slamming, stammering. He yowled, growled, whimpered in pleasure. Faster. Faster. Deeper. So deep the fur of his scrotum felt slick with her juices. His ears cocked in ecstasy. His knot started to catch inside her. It swelled with every thrust. Pulling out got harder, made him harder. Pushing in made her squeal. Penny trembled. "Ah! Ah! Bolty! Ah!" She gasped as she convulsed rhythmically around him,

he could feel himself getting bigger, not just his shaft, but his sensitive knot. It bumped hard against her insides, it caught, it dragged, it felt good. In. Out. Tight. Swelling. Bolt squeezed with his forepaws, keeping his thrusts deep, where they felt right. She seemed to tighten around him; he pushed in and felt an extra strong pulse of arousal...

Bolt twitched. Eyes went wide. Heart stopped.

_Oh no! I'm not-_ He pulled back, eliciting a yelp from both pup and person. He struggled. No good. Too close. Impossibly tight. Warm. Wet. _I'm... I'm st- Oh-oh-oooOOHHHhh!_

Frenzied delight shot up his spine. Every limb stretched out, pushing him against the world, buried irrevocably inside her, wholly and completely tied. _P-Penny..._ His dripping sac pulled taut, and his fluffy tail began to flag. Deep, innumerable joys fired within him, erupting from his canine penis. _Penny!_ Hot squirts of cum splashed at last against her vaginal walls, coating them in his fertile seed. He spurted again and again. Strings and globs and jets of cum, hot against his cock, worked in against him by her clinging walls.

Penny moaned through clenched teeth, shivering, shuddering. "Uuughf! It- It feels so warm! Oh it's inside meeee!"

He slumped heavily onto her back, panting, tongue lolling out on the soft curve of her neck. The water rushed down around him, pelting his body with hot sensation. Every muscle relaxed; he felt he might melt like a stick of butter. Deep inside her, hot canine cum squished around his penis, mixing with her juices. His knot, barely able to fit in the first place, sealed their evidence tightly inside. Each diminishing squirt filled her up a little more, having nowhere to go but deeper, further into her. _Gosh, she feels so good..._

"Oh, Bolty..." His person stammered, each clench trembling, halting. "I... I... ooohh..." She clenched around him, whimpering. Her fingers felt over the bulge he made inside her vagina, realizing the bulge was because of his swollen knot. She shivered and clutched around him. No room for a snappy remark: that canine knot had taken up every inch. And all the while, incredibly, he was still softly spurting his doggy seed into her.

Her moans blossomed to a pleasured cry behind clenched teeth. "AaaaaAAAAAAHHHh!" She clenched hard, eliciting a few extra hard squirts and whines. She writhed under him, going crazy with pleasure. He'd never been so deep, so hot, so big, so real. Her impassioned thrashing lifted Bolt briefly off his hindpaws. He squirmed, held in place only by his tender knot, his shaft wiggling insider her, squishing his cum against her every surface. After a few seconds, she relaxed, resting on her folded arms. The canine was happy to simply have a surface back under his back paws and eased his grip on her curved midriff.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, intimately coupled, close as two beings ever could be. He felt like every ounce of energy in his body had gone spurting into his person.

"Um, Bolt... You can pull outta me now."

He pulled. They both jerked, whimpered.

She gasped: "Okay. New plan. Don't."

So they sat like that for about 20 minutes tied to reality only by the knot tied deep inside his person, the pup felt utterly spent. Slowly, slowly, he felt his erection ebb, the constant pressure against his knot felt amazing, like Christmas and tummy rubs rolled into one. "R-ready to try again?"

He worked back carefully, rocking his hips. She leaned forward, one hand helping him pull out while the other supported their weight. "Oh jeez. Uh!" She gasped. "Stunt training didn't exactly -hUH!- prepare me... for this." She gasped, grunted, whenever he tugged on her, it pulled inside her tight slit as it tried to come free. The first thin dribbled of cum squished out, stringing down between them, trembling as he moved.

With a yelp he suddenly came free. Penny yelped too as her dog flopped down his paws still on her back. His cock felt cold, unused to open air, swinging and bumping lewdly between their legs. Hot and wet and slick, leaving sticky streams of cum. His muzzle lay over her shoulder. She gasped as his sperm started pouring out of her in a sudden viscous rush, no longer held back by his canine knot. As they watched, his cum dripped heavily against the floor, pooling in pearlescent globs . A little more of it spilled out with her every sharp inhalation of breath. His scent was everywhere, mingling with hers. Every pulse, every dribble of his cum from her vagina told him more and more how much his scent was inside her, permeating her deepest, most private places.

He rested peacefully on her back a moment. After recovering sufficient strength to not fall flat, he edged gently off her. Bolt was a little sad that this, whatever this new game was, had ended. He sniffed languidly at her, murmuring at their combined scents. She giggled at him as she slowly stood up , then *squeaked* at an unexpected lick at her sensitive slit. She looked back just in time to see tuckered pup flop to his stomach. Her hands slid exploratively to her vagina. She moaned as she felt the thick cum dribbling hot over her tender folds. "A little sore. A little messy too, but it was- huh! Yeah... totally worth it, I can't believe you put that much stuff in me!" She glanced down at his shrinking member, blushing. "I can't believe you fit _that_ inside me either..."

So she moved Bolt to the bed and then went to clean up his cum off of the floor, she grabed a towel and wiped it all up and it in the bottom of her laundry basket, she then got dresses and slowley got into bed and curled up beside Bolt falling asleep with him in her arms.

A/N let me know what u think i have worked very hard on this and hope it is better then the origanal chapter as i said in the biggining this is replacing the other Bolt fanfic i have because i feel this is better written. feel free to comment let me know what u liked what u didnt like and maybe what u would like to see in chapters to come.

Chapter 2 comming soon.


	2. new neighbors

A/N to all my fans sorry that I didn't have any fun Between Bolt and Penny I had to use this chapter to get new characters introduced so I hope u all still like it and I think that to many lemons will ruin the story anyway so I hope it is still great hope u all enjoy chapter 2 of Bolts tough choice. To my good fan and becoming friend BoltandMaybellaI hope u like the name for someone in this chapter, u will know when u see it and I think you will laugh and understand who gave me the inspiration for this chapter, when I was depressed this *Person* was there for me I hope u like this new chapter bro.

Chapter 2 new neighbours

ts bin three weeks since Bolt and Penny discovered there love for each other, in that time a new neighbour moved into the farm up the road.

"Bolt...Bolt come here buddy it's time to go meet are new neighbours, they even have a dog" Penny calls from the front of the house. Bolt was lazily laying on the couch, he jumps up and run's to meet Penny.

So the two of them walk over to meet the only neighbours, when they get over they are greeted by a white dog about the same hight as Bolt and just as white, he was pure white except for his right front paw which was black.

"Oh don't mind Jack he's friendly" says a young girl coming out of the house.

"Oh hello my name is Penny and this is my dog Bolt" Penny says patting Bolt on the head.

"Oh my name is Lilly" she says looking at Bolt and Jack who were now sniffing each other.

"Wow he has some big balls" Penny thinks to her self, out loud she says "I just wanted to come meet the only neighbour we have and I heard u had a dog so I wanted to see if Bolt would have a new friend.

"Oh well Lets go inside and let them play out here" Lilly says turning to go inside.

Penny follows Lilly but before she goes inside she turns to Bolt and says "be a good boy bolty" she then turns and goes into the house with Lilly, Bolt watches her go inside letting out a sigh.

"Why are you staring at you person like that?" Jack asks.

Bolt shakes his head trying to clar it then looks at Jack "she's not just my person she's my... my..." Bolt stopes mid sentence and starts to wonder if Penny would mind if he told Jack.

"She's your what?" Jack asks poking Bolt with his nose.

Deciding that it can't hurt to tell Jack he says "she's my mate" Bolt finishes, looking at Jack trying to judge his reaction.

"Wait she's your mate what do you mean" Jack asks?

"Well you know we mate" Bolt sighs trying to figure out how to explain this is to Jack, "haven't you seen people and their dogs mating on the TV" Bolt asks laying on the soft ground.

"Ohh ya my person watches things like that all the time but I never thought it could actually happen, but I have always wished I could do the things I say on TV to my person" Jack lets out a long sigh and lays down as well "you are one lucky Bolt!"

"Well..." Bolt starts to think then looks up at Jack "come over to my house tonight and you can join my and Penny I say the way she was looking at you"

"Really" Jacks says jumping up his tail waging wildly.

"Sure" Bolt say standing up as well.

And with that the two canines go and run around the vast property running and chasing one another.

Meanwhile...

"So how long have you and Bolt lived here" Lilly asks sitting down on the couch

"About 8 months now, it's a great place for Bolt lots of open land and no people other then you" Penny says sitting in the chair across from Lilly.

So the two humans sit and talk about school, and of course there two dogs. As Lilly was telling Penny about how she got Jack Penny starts to wonder if Lilly loved Jack the same way that she loved Bolt, she was about to ask Lilly this when her Phone rings.

Penny reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone, looking at the number seeing that it was her mom she looks at Lilly and says " sorry I should go my mom worries a lot so I should go see what she wants" she stands up to leave.

"Wait, I know we just met but you seem like a good person so I have a favour to ask, um... could you take Jack for a few days I have to go get my parents from the city and I don't like leaving him alone here when we just moved in" Lilly asks?

"Ya shure it will give Bolt and him time to become friends and he should keep Bolt busy so I don't have to" Penn gives a small chuckle.

"Ohh thank u sooo much I really appreciate it can u take him tonight because I need to leave early in the morning" smiling

"Ya I'll be glad to" Penny says leaving to go home, as she leaves she calls for Bolt and Jack and the three walk over to her house.

A/N thanks for reading chapter 2 of Bolts tough choice this chapter was my way of introducing a new characters so I hope it was good again reviews always welcome so let me know what u like what u don't like and maybe what u would like to see in chapters to come, if you don't want to post for everyone to read feel free to PM me I can answer most questions and if any fans ever need to talk because I know how most people will judge people who read and think about zoophilia I am always able to talk PM I will try and help best I can. Best to all my readers :)

chapter 3 coming soon.

A/N hey everyone thanks for continuing to read my story Bolts tough choice I have a few surprises in this chapter sooo I hope u all like, I again will apologise now I wont have any games between Bolt and Penny till next chapter but this chapter still has lots of good things in it. Like I said there is a surprise in this chapter so enjoy and like always feel free to comment and PM me with any question or anything you would like in the story I am always open for suggestion, again feel free to PM me about anything u want doesn't need to be about the story. Best to all my fans :)


	3. love and lust

A/N hey everyone thanks for continuing to read my story Bolts tough choice I have a few surprises in this chapter sooo I hope u all like, I am sorry that it has taken so long to post this I have had some problems in my life that was unexpected for people who know me u will know what im talking about but again its here now chapter 4 might take a couple of weeks, I again will apologise now I wont have any games between Bolt and Penny till next chapter but this chapter still has lots of good things in it. Like I said there is a surprise in this chapter so enjoy and like always feel free to comment and PM me with any question or anything you would like in the story I am always open for suggestion, again feel free to PM me about anything u want doesn't need to be about the story. Best to all my fans :)

Chapter 3- Love and lust

hen Penny gets home she let's Bolt and Jack into the house then goes and sees her mom, When she goes and does that Bolt decides that he should introduce Jack to Rhino and Mittens.

"Mittens, Rhino come meet my new friend" Bolt calls coming into the room with Jack right behind him. As he calls there names Mittens comes into the room and looks at jack and then looks at Bolt.

"Bolt Rhino is no where to be seen so stop calling, now what do u want, and who is this young dog beside u!" she asks looking at Jack.

Before Bolt could say anything Jack steps foreword and says "My names jack, and you must be Mittens" he then sits down.

Mittens looks down as he sits and sees his sheath swing slightly and she knew right then that she had to have him inside her he had to know what it would feel like to have that big furry body on top of her, pushing into her, "Mittens...Mittens earth to Mittens you ok" Bolts worries voice brakes her train of thought and snaps her back to the present.

"Um... Huh... sorry Bolt what" shaking her head to clear it she try's not to look at Jack again.

"Can you come out here so I can talk to you?" he says walking towards the backdoor,

"Ya shure." so Mittens follows Bolt outside before turning and saying "What's up wags?"

"Oreo please don't try anything with Jack, and before u say anything I saw what you were staring at and I know wha..." Mittens stops him mid sentence.

"Bolt just stop... is it to much for me to want something" Bolt opens his mouth to say something "No Bolt don't even, you get Penny and yes I knew about that and I thought, if you and Penny wanted to take a ride on the old Milkbone that was fine by me but now you just cant let me be happy ca you well let me tell you that if I want him I will have him" she finishes and turns to leave.

Bolt growls and jumps on her pinning her under him "First never ever say Milkbone again its just weird and second never speak about me and Penny, last Im not trying to keep you from being happy I just don't want you to gt hurt, believe it or not Mittens I do care about you just because your not my mate doesn't mean I don't care and if you try something with him you will get your heart broken and I don't want to see that happen." Bolt lets out a sigh and lets her up.

"Wags I know its just I loved you and then you went and became mates with Penny, which I really am cool with but I... I don't know I just want to be happy and just so its out there I have wanted to Mate with someone for about a month and I know I cant have you, Rhino's way to small and so its him or know one." she says this well standing up already planing how to get alone with Jack.

'Ok I get it but one day you will find someone and then you will be happy so just promise you wont try anything with him" he say glad that the fighting was over.

"Ok wags I wont try anything" She says hoping he would believe her.

So the two went back inside to see Jack sitting right were they left him. "Is everything ok" he asks as they enter the house.

"Ya its all good, how about me and you go for a run" Bolt says to Jack.

The look of relief on his face was almost comical "shure sounds like fun."

So the two young canines went outside and ran around chasing small animals and once they scared those off each other. After a while the two canines were to tired to do much else so they wen back inside and collapsed into a heap on the living room carpet and fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

Penny was sitting in hr room arguing with herself, she knew she wanted to bring Jack into one of hers and Bolts nightly games, but she didn't know if Bolt would even be okay with that she was also a little scared at what it would be like to have a second dog enter her, she didn't even know how big he was or anything.

"What should I do" she asks herself quietly. Finally she decides that she would ask Bolt if he wanted to bring Jack in and if he said yes then she would.

Happy that she made up her decision she goes down stairs to ask Bolt but finds him sleeping on the living room carpet with jack slightly in front of him, both where in a dead sleep. Deciding that the question could wait she decides to curl u with them and she falls asleep there on the floor with bolts breath blowing sweetly in her face.

A/N hope u all liked chapter 3 and I apologize again for not having any games between Bolt and Penny, I promise to all of you that chapter 5 will have them playing *Winks* And maybe Jack will be there too what do you guys think about that, let me know if you guys think I should let Jack join in on Bolt and Penny's nightly games. This next chapter is to introduce one more character so hope u all like. So feel free to let me know your view you can either comment for everyone to see in the review or PM me I don't care. Hope you all will read the next chapter of Bolts tough choice


End file.
